


Mama's Little Knight

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [7]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff. Cain protects his mother from bad press!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Little Knight

~ Mama's Little Knight ~

Kyoko regrets not bringing a bodyguard (or at least her husband) along on what was supposed to be just a short trip to the store to pick up a carton of milk when she is swarmed by paparazzi.

The famous actress is stunned into silence as the reporters berate her for having her four-year-old son wrapped in thick blankets on such a hot summer day. The child doesn't understand exactly what is going on, only that people are being mean to his mom because of his blanket.

"I  _need_  my Fluffy," Cain says, pouting at the photographer as he hugs the blanket around himself.

The paparazzi reporters nearly melt from the cuteness of it as the little boy glares at them before snuggling into his mother's shoulder.

"Aww, he named it 'Fluffy'!"

"So cute!"

"I wish my son was that cute..."

~oOo~


End file.
